Raped
by Wangz
Summary: Hiyori went home late at night and got kidnapped. Yato went out to give Hiyori her scarf and noticed that stuff was broken at her house which only means she had been kidnapped. Looking for help, Yato gets Fujisaki to help him look for Hiyori and finds her in the worse condition possible. Daikofuku involved. NEED HELP WRITING THIS STORY! UNTIL THEN IT'S PAUSED!
1. Raped

**Dango Shrine**

Yato, Hiyori, Yukine and Kofuku are sitting in the dining room waiting for Daikoku to finish cook. "Why's it taking so longgggg?" Yato asked.

Daikoku slapped Yato across the room and shouted, "SHUT UP! It's almost done!"

Kofuku shifted closer to Hiyori as Yukine looked at them. "So... Hiyorin." She started.

"Huh?" Hiyori asked.

"How's it like being a virgin?" She asked and Hiyori's face became flush. "Do you want it inside you?"

"Milady stop it, she's feeling uncomfortable." Daikoku said trying to stop Kofuku.

"What do you think cum would taste like?" Kofuku giggled.

'What the fuck?' Were the only three words that Yukine could think of. He'd never knew they'd come across this topic.

"Milady don't forget Yukine is here." Daikoku said.

"What?" Yukine snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oops. Hehe." Kofuku giggled.

"No no its fine. Kazuma was teaching me about anal so its fine." Yukine said.

"Hmm well okay, then go on milady." Daikoku felt so proud of Yukine. He's learning more than he expected.

"So... Hiyorin, swallow or spit." Kofuku asked.

Daikoku forgot something. 'Shit. I forgot, Hiyori's feeling uncomfortable. Oh well there's no stopping Lady Kofuku.'

"Um.. let's see. I rather swallow." Hiyori answered.

Yato spat his drink and was in total shock. He never thought Hiyori would of answered Kofuku's sex questions.

"What? How else am I gonna drink without making a mess. I'd be stupid if to say spit because spitting is wasting."

"YATO! CLEAN YOUR MESS OR I'LL KILL YOU." Daikoku shouted.

"Fine." Yato took got up and went for a mop, then he started mopping up the mess he made.

Yukine and kofuku burst laughing. "What?" Hiyori asked.

"Not that silly." Kofuku laughed.

"Then what?"

"She meant cum." Yukine corrected her.

"Oohh yeah. I'd swallow." Hiyori said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked Hiyori. No one expected that to come to out of her mouth.

"Hiyori..." Yato whispered to her.

"Wait what?! I mean come on, it's not like I'm going to waste vitamins right?! Haha." She laughed nervously.

"Well you do got a point. That's why Milady is full of energy ain't that right?" Daikoku laughed.

"Hahaha Hiyroin's gonna taste Yatty's cum~" Kofuku chanted.

"Hey! When did I..." Hiyori stopped when she heard her phone rung.

She went outside and answered it.

"So Yatty... I'm guessing you'd like to taste pussy juice right?" Kofuku elbowed him.

"Um...I guess so." He blushed.

"Woooahh~ tehe Daidai told me that I tasted like rainbows," Kofuku squealed.

"Argh... Damnit Yukine!" Yato barked at Yukine.

"Hm?"

"I gotta go home. My dad said that he left some stuff for me to do. I'll see you later." Hiyori said as she put on her shoes.

"Can I walk you?" Yato offered.

"Aah no..." She declined as she stood.

"Yeah you have no reason to go," Yukine laughed.

Everyone said their goodbyes as Hiyori left.

 **Hiyori's House**

Hiyori arrived at her house and opened the front door. She turned on the light then closed back the door after entering. "Looks like they aren't home yet." She said to herself. She walked up the stairs and went to her room.

She felt something roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up from behind. "Hiyori. Come with me."

Hiyori froze, she knew that voice. 'Yato please help me.'

"Thinking of the Yato God coming to save you isn't going to help." He squeezed her hand more tightly. "It's either I take you the easy way, are the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

"Yato..." She felt his body pressing onto her more and felt something poking her.

"AAHHHH! LET ME GO!" Hiyori screamed. The male kicked her in the stomach which got her to shut up.

He slapped her and shouted, "I said come with me! Are you going to follow me, or do I need to hurt you more?" Hiyori reached for her laptop with her other hand and threw it across his face. "You bitch!" He held his face in pain. Hiyori took the chance and ran out of her room. He went after her seconds later and saw her fell at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh!" She tears formed her eyes. She sprained her left ankle and couldn't run anymore. The figure was getting closer to her slowly. "YATO!" She screamed her last words before being knocked out cold.

 **Dango Shrine**

"You know Yukki, I can find a girl that can get you laid." Kofuku said.

"W-what? I'm fine. Kazuma is still teaching me how to curve a hoe so I'll wait." Yukine answered.

"Curving hoes? Nice." Yato commended.

"Shut up you asshole!" Yukine shouted, "you don't even have any hoes!"

"Yatty does have Hiyorin." Kofuku giggled.

"Bruh. Speaking of Hiyori, I think I just saw her scarf somewhere." Daikoku said. He looked over to where she was sitting and saw it. "Yeah, it's over there." Yato picked up the scarf that was almost hidden by the table cloth and stood up.

"I'm going to give Hiyori her scarf back. I'll be back later." Yato said.

"Don't rape her." Yukine said.

Yato walked out of the room and Kofuku reminded him, "Don't forget to use a condom Yatty!"

"I don't think he'll do that." Daikoku said.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Yato arrived at Hiyori's house to return the scarf. Since she said she'll be doing work for her dad, he decided to not pass through her window. Yato rung the door bell several times but there was no answer. He slightly open the door and looked around then walked in.

"Hiyori! Hiyoriiii! I have your scarf!" Yato shouted but there was no answer from Hiyori. "My goodness is this girl asleep already, I mean like it's still early," Yato said walking up the stairs when suddenly he saw the door to her room wide open. He ran to the room when he saw that it was in a big mess. He stood there frozen and shocked. He looked over to Hiyori's broken laptop and it smelt like it was going to catch a fire. His eyes widen as the thought came to him. "No! It can't be... don't tell me she's ..." he said to himself while searching in every room and place in the house that he can think of, still no sign of Hiyori. "I should have been with her dammit! Otherwise this would not have to happened!" He said clenching his teeth with anger and began to hold Hiyori's scarf tightly. He was so furious, he ran out of the house.

 **Dango Shrine**

"Come on Daikoku. Pleaseeee. I really need you and we haven't had sex for 20 years." Kofuku begged. She really wanted to have fun with Daikoku because she couldn't stand being horny and not getting to play with him.

"I'm sorry Milady...it's just that...the last time we did it you almost got hurt. I don't want to risk that happening again." Daikoku said.

"Pleaseeee. This will be the last time. Daikokuuuuu." Kofuku went on her knees begging this time.

He was really important to her and she needed him to have fun with her. It only hurt because she knew he wanted to fuck her and he didn't want to harm her again because her pussy was bleeding severly due to his big dick pushed into her stomach, causing her to scream out. He didn't want to call Kazuma over to help stop the bleeding again nor he didn't want to damage her by going in all the way; although him hearing her beg for him was starting to get him a little horny.

"Please Daikoku! I want us to try anal too but..."

Daikoku sat there, shocked and unable to believe his ears once again. He swallowed nervously as his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. "What did you say?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I said," Kofuku started, smiling because she knew he couldn't back down now, "I want you to fuck me. No condoms, just raw."

"Oh," Daikoku replied, unable to say much else. "Well, uh..."

"C'mon Daikoku~ I know you want to! It would be a fun and new experience for the both of us! Who knows? We just might like it." Kofuku said enthusiastically.

Daikoku still sat there in complete shock. The idea of doing anal with Kofuku was a tempting one, especially without a condom but...

"I'm not sure Milady. I just don't want to hurt you! I'm..." A pink hue rose to the cheeks of Daikoku. "I'm bigger than most guys."

"The bigger the better the sweeter the juice. Am I right?" She giggled.

"Yeah but..."

"But what Daikoku?" Kofuku walked seductively to him. Daikoku couldn't help but stare at the figure approaching him.

She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "even if you don't want us to... I'll still give you a... blowjob."

Daikoku gulped. The close proximity of Kofuku and her hot breath in his ear caused a very noticeable bulge to appear in his pants. "Oh god." Daikoku said in a very strained voice.

Kofuku shifted her gaze and took in the sight before her that was withheld in the confines of Daikoku's pants.

"See? You want me, don't you?" Kofuku straddled Daikoku's lap and rotated her hips a bit. Daikoku let out a strangled groan and his hands flew to her hips to halt her movements. Daikoku looked directly at Kofuku. "Please Milady...I don't know how much more of this I can take." Kofuku giggled and ran her hands through his brunette locks.

"Please Big Daddy Daikoku? It'll be worth your while. I promise~"

Daikoku face blushing in complete shock, it really turned him on. Kofuku unbuckled his belt getting ready to suck on her 'Daddy Daikoku's' cock.

"Ready for the suck of your life?" Kofuku giggled as she looked up at Daikoku who nodded nervously.

"Gotta make sure your all wet and moist before putting it inside me ya know." Kofuku said while shaking his cock, before putting it into her mouth.

The feel of Kofuku's hot wet mouth surrounding his dick was pure ecstasy to him. Daikoku let out a groan of content. "Fuck." Daikoku gripped onto one of the couch's arm rests and tilted his head back fully enjoying his lady doing wonders with her mouth.

Kofuku swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock licking at the pre-cum that oozed out. "You taste so good Dai-Dai." She then began to lick the underside of his dick. Each stroke of her tongue feather light and sensual. Kofuku then lightly grazed her teeth against his cock while pumping his cock up and down.

The tip of his dick entered her mouth first stroking him slightly, then she took the rest of it in inch by inch. Kofuku the added more pressure to the grip she had on his shaft and started to suck on him harder. "Fuck!" Daikoku groaned. He felt himself getting more erect. He gripped Kofuku's head and matched his thrusts to the movement of her head.

Kofuku then took her free hand and started to lightly fondle his balls adding to the pleasure he was receiving. She then used her tongue and lips to gently push back the foreskin on his manhood.

"Oh you're so good milady!" Daikoku moaned. Kofuku then slid his length out of her mouth and began to kiss and caress his thighs. "I haven't heard you moan this much before Dai-Dai~" Kofuku looked up to see Daikoku panting and some of his hair stuck to his forehead. "You just give really good head." He panted.

Kofuku grinned and took his length back into his mouth and hummed a bit adding vibrations for added sensations. She then began touching herself, fondling her breasts and placing a hand under her skirt she slid her panties to the side and inserted a finger into her hot and wet core.

Daikoku looked down at Kofuku and lust glazed over his eyes. He very much enjoyed the view she was giving him and this amazing blowjob to boot. He helped Kofuku fondle herself and this turned him on even more. "Milady." Daikoku panted. "I...I'm gonna cum!" Kofuku lightly tugged on Daikoku's balls and that sent him over the edge. Daikoku came undone and with a loud moan came into Kofuku's mouth.

Kofuku did her best at trying to swallow all of the cum he released into her mouth but some spilled out and slid down her chin.

When she took him out of her mouth she looked up at him. "That was amazing Milady." Daikoku said.

When Kofuku looked down at his manhood she saw that he was still hard. "Wow Dai-Dai after all that you're still hard?" Kofuku was wide eyed. "What can I say? That alone can't satisfy me. Besides. You got me like this so now you have to deal with it." Daikoku said with a smirk.

The door slammed open and the two froze being caught. Yato closed back the door and ran. "The fuck?" Daikoku said.

"That's nothing. I'll get this soft for you~" Kofuku poked Daikoku's cock.

 **Fujisaki's Place**

"Something's wrong Yaboku? You normally don't visit me." Fujisaki asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Where's Hiyori?!" Yato shouted.

"I don't know. Probably at her house or something."

"She's not there. Someone kidnapped her."

Fujisaki paused his game and turned to his son. "Kidnapped?"

Yato punched the wall. "Fuck!"

"Have you tried looking at Kofuku's?" Fujisaki asked.

"No. Kofuku's taking Daikoku's dick."

"O-"

"Dad help me find Hiyori! Please! I don't want her to die!" Tears formed in Yato's eyes.

"Stop crying. I'll help you okay? Go rest up a bit. We can't find anything if she just got taken. Wait a few hours then we can start a search." Fujisaki said.

"Fine." Yato walked out of the room.

 **The Next Day**

Hiyori's face hurt. She was aware of this first. Even before she opened her eyes, she could feel the pain. Her lips felt swollen, her cheekbones ached, and she had a massive headache. She lay on the cold hard surface of wherever she was and debated whether she should open her eyes or not. She didn't want to wake up and see where she was. If she kept her eyes closed…would she drift back off into the darkness and die? She lay limply, eyes closed, trying to breath normally. Thinking, pondering, she had landed on her face. The pain in her left shoulder was growing more and more intense by the second as well. The more she tried to block it out the more painful it got until she felt like she might scream.

"Hi-yo-ri. Wake up." His voice. It was all she could do not to flinch in shock. She'd been so lost in her own miserable thoughts…and it had been so silent around her…she'd almost forgotten that he was surely near. He sounded like he was across the room. She decided to ignore him and pretend like she was still passed out. This didn't work out because he spoke again, "I can tell that you're awake. Get up before I make you get up."

This made Hiyori's eyes fly wide open. She stared up at the ceiling above her. She slowly sat up, wincing and biting her lip as pain tore through her shoulder and arm. She looked around. They were in some kind of basement. He sat right in front of the door, arms crossed, legs straight out in front of him, staring at her. He still wore his mask.

Hiyori scrambled back into the furthest corner away from him that she could and wildly looked around for something to defend herself with—but there was nothing. Not that she really thought she could have fought against him anyway; he'd proven that he was freakishly strong. She knew know for sure that he wasn't a normal human or not human at all. "Where—" Panic threatened to overwhelm her and she took a few deep, shaky breaths. "Where are we?" It hurt to speak and her lower lip split open as she did. A bead of blood rolled down her chin and she instinctively licked it away, tasting salt and copper.

He was silent.

"Ple—Please," Hiyori said. "Tell me where we are. Why you took me. Is it money? Is it my family's money you want? Because I can get you that. There's no n—you don't need to do this." She swallowed. "How much do you want? My dad can pay any amount."

He was silent.

'What do I do now?' Hiyori thought in despair. 'Yato please come save me, I-I'm scared.' He wouldn't speak, wouldn't answer any questions… How was she going to learn any information and try figure out an escape plan if she didn't know anything?

"Can you—"

He interrupted her suddenly, stating, "Your shoulder is dislocated."

Hiyori stared at him incredulously, unsure of what to say. Was he trying to be funny or was he being serious? Of course her shoulder was dislocated. She looked down at her throbbing shoulder and winced when she saw the redness, the swelling, the newly formed bruises. Her shoulder looked misshapen and out of alignment. She could barely move it now; the pain was too intense. Her head snapped up in alarm when she heard the man stand up and move towards her. She pressed against the wall, panicking, saying, "Wait—wait, what are you doing?" as he advanced upon her.

He didn't answer, merely strode towards her, knelt near her, and grabbed her arm. All too late, Hiyori realized what he was going to do and dread knotted in her stomach. "Wait—" she started in a high-pitched voice but he had already grabbed the back of her head and shoved it down slightly, immobilizing her. He grabbed her dislocated shoulder and then snapped it back into place.

"AAHHHHHH!" She screamed. She couldn't help it. A high-pitched wail escaped her mouth as she fell over onto her side, pressing a hand against her burning, throbbing shoulder, sharp stabbing pain radiating down her arm. She balled up her right fist and bit down on it, trying to stop the scream that was rising in her throat. Tears rolled sideways down her face, across the bridge of her nose and into her right ear, soaking the hair on the right side of her face. She lay there, whimpering, while he clunked back to his spot across the shack and sat back down. She had to lay there, shaking, for a good ten minutes before she could regain composure. She slowly sat up, her arm still killing her with pain, but she could move it now. She slowly wiped away her tears with her right hand and pushed her bedraggled hair out of her face. Then she looked up at the man and spoke slowly and carefully, trying to remain calm.

"Listen-" he cut her off.

"You say you know my voice but you can't remember it. Remember, you still have something for me?" He asked. She flinched in shock.

"W-who are you?" She asked. He slowly removed his mask revealing his identity.

Hiyori turned away from him, bent over, and threw up. She didn't have much in her stomach, not having eaten anything since last night when she was at Kofuku's,how long ago it all seemed now, though it hadn't even been a full day since it had happened—and nothing really came out except saliva and bile. She wasn't even throwing up, she was retching and gagging and dry-heaving. She couldn't help it. She felt like she was being smothered in her own death. She was alone with a dangerous regalia freak who was called by the name Kugaha and knew he was going to violently attack her.

"Are you done?" His voice spoke again.

"Ku-Kugaha, wh-what do you want with me?" She turned to him.

"Just letting you know that I am going to show my love for you, meaning that this is what you get for not giving me your arm. Also, I bet the Yato God will eventually find us. Come on out Nory." He said. Nora came from one of the corners of the room and stood by Kugaha.

"Don't call me that. I hate it." She turned her attention to Hiyori and said, "Yato is wondering where you are and who took you but I guess taking a little video won't hurt. Later on I'll record and send him something that will piss him." She giggled.

Hot tears flowed down Hiyori's cheeks and her mouth was open in a silent cry. Silent sobs wracked her body and she shook with the weight of realizing that she wasn't going to survive whatever was coming next.

That was where she fell asleep, after crying, her head dropping onto her chest and eventually falling over completely, head hitting the ground. And still the regalia sat in his corner, arms crossed, staring impassively at her pale, tear-soaked face.

 **Hiyori's House (45 Minutes Later)**

Yato and Fujisaki had arrived about a minute ago and started searching for something the person who kidnapped Hiyori left behind anything for them to trace him.

"Who is this?" Fujisaki asked as he touched an unconscious body. Yato walked over to Fujisaki to take a closer look at the human body.

"That's her house cleaner." Yato answered. He noticed that there was piece of paper next to her. He bent down and took the piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Fujisaki asked. Yato slowly looked at the paper and began to read out the message.

"I saw you found this letter Yato God, but I am not shocked. Yes, I do have your bitch and she was easy to catch. I won't be returning her anytime soon." He stopped.

"Such an asshole." Fujisaki said. "There is more."

"By the way, since I lost my arm, you lost your bitch so it's all fair." Yato threw the paper on the floor. "That dick."

"Who the fuck is that?" Fujisaki asked.

"Kugaha."

"He seems to be desperate." Fujisaki noticed something on the paper. He picked it up and turned it over. "Hmm. It says, 'Do not bring anyone with you when you find me."

Yato's phone suddenly recieved a message. "Ugh. Who's this now?" He flipped the phone opened and saw that the sener hid their number. He opened the messaged and his eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" Fujisaki walked over to Yato and looked at the phone. "Oh shit." It was a video and Hiyori was the thumbnail.

Yato played the video on the phone.

"Fuck! L-leave me alone!," Hiyori protested. A rather cruel smirk played about his lips.

"Leave you alone?." He squeezed her breasts, enjoying the feel of them as he prepared to enter her. Hiyori started to struggle violently, desperately willing her strength to break out of the chains. Anything to get her out of this nightmare. Kugaha smacked her cheek hard. She cried out with pain but kept struggling.

Nora was enjoying this. She zoomed up and walked a little to get a better angle of the scene on video.

Kugaha penetrated her. It was hard but he finally managed it. Hiyori screamed in agony. Kugaha felt the resistance of her maidenhead and grinned blissfully. She really was a virgin. It wasn't surprising considering the fact that she had always been with Yato.

"Help me!" Hiyori screamed, "Yato please!" Kugaha stuffed a glove into her mouth, muffling her desperate screams. Hiyori wept as she struggled hopelessly. She couldn't pull on the chains very effectively in this position. Finally she gasped as Kugaha released his seed into her body. He gasped too but unlike Hiyori his gasp was one of pleasure, not pain. He finally pulled himself out of her, leaving her exhausted and weeping on the cot. He pulled the glove he had used to gag her out of her mouth.

"For a virgin, you really know how to please a man," Kugaha said as he put his clothes back on. He told Nora to copy the tape. Before he could touch Hiyori, there was a knock on the door.

As Kugaha keep groping her breast firm that left a bruise, Hiyori gaged in pain as the glove was in her mouth trying to get out of his gasp. Crying yelling out Yato but only in a gage noise. "Shut up! Your dear Yato is not here," he snap at her at he sucking on her red erect nipple. "I know that you like it. I can tell by your body. Such a naughty young girl," as he bit one of her pink nipple and she let out a yell. Sobbing and keep yelling out Yato's name. Only hearing muffles noise by the glove in her mouth. Kugaha slowly began to move his hand towards her private part. Caressing her thighs. Teasing her and feeling her wet heat.

"Ahh so naughty that you're still soaking wet. Even though I fuck that pussy and you still didn't get enough?" Kugaha smirked as he rubbed her clit slowly then into fast past as Hiyori lead out a cry and a moan. Kugaha smirk as he got in too of her and took out the glove out of her mouth and kiss her roughly that it left her a red swollen lips. When he was done, he shoved it back in with out time for her to breathe. He roughly plump himself in her. Hiyori moan out loud crying as he keep going in out roughly and in a fast pace.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" Yato threw his phone across the room.

"Um Yaboku?" Fujisaki asked as he showed Yato that he had a boner.

"Fuck." Yato hissed. He looked at his crotch and froze when he noticed he ripped his pants.

"Looks like you were turned on by Hiyori. I'd have to teach you how to not loose control so quickly. Even I had problems like that when I first got this body." Fujisaki said. Yato turned around in embarrassment. He didn't want anyone to see his boner. "I can give you time to *cough* you know? I'll be upstairs checking things out. We'll leave as soon as you're finished. Also you gotta get another pants." Fujisaki said.

"..." Fujisaki went upstairs to check out Hiyori's room.

 **Dango Shrine**

Kofuku and Daikoku were both sitting at the coffee table. "Have you noticed anything strange Daikoku?" Kofuku asked.

"You mean Yato running in on us? Yeah." Daikoku answered.

"No. Not that. It looked like he was looking for something." She said.

"It's either his virginity or he thought he left Hiyori's scarf."

"Oh." She giggled. "I must say, I really enjoyed last night."

"Don't even think about going for another round. It was out last." Daikoku said. He knew deep down that he wanted to be in Kofuku again.

"Oh c'mon. Pleaseeee." She begged.

"Where's Yato?" Yukine asked walking in the room.

"I don't know." Kofuku said.

"He's probably taking time for himself." Daikoku said.

Yukine sighed. "He has issues. I'll be training with Kazuma for the day. See you guys later." Yukine said as he turn around and left.

"See you later Yukki!" Kofuku said.

 **1 Hour Later**

"I told you not to stay by Yato. Didn't I?" A voice called smugly, bringing Hiyori's attention to where it came from. Nora stood at the corner of the room, that arrogant smirk on her face, and her gaze boring into her cowering physique. The look she gave Hiyori was sharp, hard, but at the same time. Hiyori turned her head to avoid Nora's stare, stifling a sob as she tried to hide her face from her. The smile barely falling off her lips. Nora moved towards Hiyori, crouching down in front of her.

"I don't mind seeing you like this at all. All this blood just attracts me here to watch." She giggled.

"W-why would you do this to me? Why did he..." She trailed off.

By this time, Nora had stood up, looking down at her with a hint of pretense sympathy.

"Why? Tell me, why are you still friends with Yato? Simple."

"Yato..."

"Well if that's the case, we do not need a Hiyori Iki in this world. I was told not to kill you so you're lucky."

"I'm back~" Kugaha came through the door. "Ready for round two princess?" Tears once again came from Hiyori's eyes.

"I'll keep an eye out for Yato." Nora said, making her way to the exit. Kugaha walked to Hiyori and smirked.

"W-What do you want?" She asked.

"I thought I made that clear." Kugaha said, "I want you Hiyori."

"Well I don't want you!" I said.

"You don't really have a choice in that now, do you?" He said. He had moved closer towards her. She saw the sick smile plastered on his face.

"You can't do this again!" She said, "This is crazy! It's illegal!"

"I'm past caring about that." He told her.

"Kugaha, please. It hurts. Please leave me alone." She said, "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone. We can forget about all of this. No one has to know, just please..."

A twisted laugh escaped from his lips, "God, you're so hot when you beg. Did Yato ever told you that?"

Her eyes widened in fear as he stepped towards her, crouching down so he was sat beside her, his face inches from hers. "Now, where would be the fun in letting you go?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whimpered. She felt his hand sliding up her bare leg.

"I'd say because I like to play with little girls like you." Kugaha said. "Your precious Yato should be coming soon."

"Yato..." She wriggled, trying to get away from him. It only made his smile grow larger.

"And now," He whispered in her ear, "You don't have a choice. When I release my semen in you, that's it."

"P-Please.. I won't tell anyone. Let me out of this place.."

"You're quite the woman, Hiyori." He said, ignoring the glare she sent him. "It's a shame you'd never let me see you like this at Takamagahara."

"You pervert." She snapped, but this only made him laugh more.

"Pervert." He echoed, "You're just a fucking little bitch, aren't you? Well, my little Hiyori, I'm afraid those days are over."

She screamed as he shoved his finger into her with no warning. He pushed it in as far as he could, making more blood pour out of her entrance. He grabbed her hip with his free hand and puller her closer to him. Then he started pulling his finger out torturously slowly. It was almost out all of the way, when a smirk crossed his face, and he thrust it back inside of her with a speed to match the first time.

"Now, doesn't this feel good?" He asked her.

"Please..." She whimpered, feeling tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Please, what, Hiyori?" Kugaha asked, starting to pull his finger out again oh-so slowly.

"Please stop." She said. He froze, his finger half inside of her.

"Stop? Now?" He asked, "I don't think that would be such a good idea. It was better before when you were just screaming out."

"Yato..." She mumbled.

"Isn't this better than Yato?" He asked, the smirk reappearing, "His dick looks good indeed but it's no match for my 16 inch."

She couldn't protest at his remark, because another scream escaped her lips as he thrust his finger all the way in. He began moving it back and forth, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster, harder and harder. More tears were streaming down her cheeks, but this only seemed to make Kugaha enjoy it more.

He stopped his thrusting and left his finger all the way inside of her. He looked at her and the smile was still in place. His head moved down towards her exposed chest and his tongue flicked out to lick her left nipple. He did this a few times before nipping with his teeth. She cried out, trying to get away from him as he nipped it again, and then licked the pain away. He did this a few more times, bringing his free hand up to cup her breast. Then, he put her whole nipple in his mouth, sucking gently at first and then more forcefully. When he was done with this, he repeated the whole process with her right breast, ignoring her tears and protests.

His lips trailed higher, his teeth grazing against her neck. In a second, his lips were crushing against hers in a forceful kiss. She tried to pull away, put he was holding her head in place, rendering her escape attempts useless. Removing his lips from Hiyori's, he moved towards her ear. His voice barely more than a whisper said, "This time I won't go easy on you, my little Hiyori."

A sharp pain erupted from her vagina as he pushed another finger into her, joining the first. He pushed it in slowly, painfully as Hiyori felt her opening being stretched out once more. She cried out in pain, wriggling beneath him. "You make it more painful when you move, and more enjoyable for me."

She kept crying as the second finger slid all the way in. Now with two fingers inside of her, Kugaha twisted them around, turning and spinning them. She whimpered, wanting nothing more than for this to end. "Please, Kugaha, stop...please."

"You can't tell me you're not enjoying this." Kugaha said. She shook her head in response. "If you don't like it, then why are you so wet?"

Another tear slid down her cheek. Kugaha pulled his fingers out of her. Lifting them up, he smirked at his glistening fingers. He put them into his mouth, sucking them. "Mhm, you taste good."

His head was no longer near her as he travelled down to her vagina. His tongue flicked out, trailing her bleeding entrance in a slow line. He slid his tongue inside of her, pausing part of the way in, lifting his gaze to meet her tearful one. He slid his tongue the rest of the way in, flicking it around inside of her. After a minute, he pulled out and moved his head back up her body, pausing for a moment to nip at each of her breasts, before finding her lips again.

"That's enough foreplay." Kugaha said, standing up. He held his erection and smiled.

"Please don't put that thing back in me." She cried.

He laughed, "And how, my little Hiyori, do you not like it?"

He pulled her down sharply so that she was lying flat against the floor. He laid down on top of her, his weight crushing. She screamed and protested as he lined the tip of his cock up with her entrance, but it only made his twisted grin grow larger. He rammed into her core, and her scream was ear-splitting. He pulled out and thrusted into her once again, repeating the process over and over.

"Kugaha, please!" She cried, "It hurts!"

It felt like he was punching and stabbing her down there, and he wasn't exactly being gentle. And he was picking up tempo.

She tried to dig her nails into the floor - trying to find anything and everything to distract herself from what was happening. Kugaha lifted up her hands, grinning down at her as he continued to ram into her, "No distractions, my little Hiyori. I want you to feel everything. I want you to remember this; I'm your first."

"It hurts, Kugaha!" She whimpered, tears gushing down her cheeks.

"That's because you're so tight," He told her, "It will hurt less after a few times."

"Not so feisty now, are we, my little Hiyori?" He asked.

Kugaha began getting more animalistic with his thrusting, going as fast as he could and pulling her into him so that every inch of him was going in. His tempo was now a blurred mess of fast thrusts.

She cried out as she felt her juices explode around him. He'd forced her to orgasm, and he grinned. Fresh tears erupted down her cheeks. She didn't wanted this, not here, not now, not with Kugaha. One more thrust and he released his own fluids into her, his hot seed shooting into her. She screamed again, trying to get Kugaha away from her. "Stop! Kugaha, stop!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BITCH NOW!" A voice shouted as the doors of the room were destroyed. It startled Kugaha and Hiyori passed out.

"It's about time you came Yato God." Kugaha grinned. "You see how your bitch just lying on the floor."

"Fuck." He hissed. Nora took a peep in the room and saw Fujisaki next to Yato then she disappeared. Yato rushed to Hiyori to see if she's still breathing but he knew she'd pass out.

"Calm down Yaboku. We just came to get Hiyori remember?" Fujisaki reminded him.

"Kugaha or whatever your fucking name is, the fuck did you do to Hiyori?!" Yato asked Kugaha. He gave him a death glare.

"I came in her. Though for being a virgin, she really knows how to quite please a man."

Yato got triggered, "YOU WHAT?! JUST WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

"Yaboku, take Hiyori outside." Fujisaki said.

"Shut the fuck up. Kugaha, I asked you a question. It's either you tell me why you did this or I'll kill you without getting your answer."

"She didn't gave me her arm and I wanted to play with the little girl."

"Your penus needs shaving." Fujisaki told Kugaha.

"My penis is just fine. Are you willing to buy me some shaving cream?" Kugaha asked.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out. Yaboku, get Hiyori let's go."

"Did I waste my fucking time? I don't know why you want me here, why you raped Hiyori and why you're a fucking bitch but the next time I see you, I'll kill your ass." Yato threatened.

"Awh. Don't you want me to see your dick?" Kugaha asked. Yato lifted Hiyori and placed her body in his arms and ran out the place. "Want to suck my dick?" he asked Fujisaki. Fujisaki braced him and walked out of the shitty place.

"Yaboku, let's go to my house." Fujisaki said.


	2. After Effects

**Fujisaki's House**

"Lay Hiyori down on the couch!" Fujisaki ordered.

Fujisaki rushed into the kitchen and got a big bowl of water and a clot to wipe the blood from Hiyori. Yato was so fustrated the only thing he could do is wait on his father to finish what he was doing.

"Y-Yato..." Hiyori whispered in pain.

"Yaboku she's awake." Fujisaki called.

"F-Fujisaki? It-it hurts..." She cried.

"Hiyori..." Fujisaki watched her.

Yato came in running and he sat infront of Hiyori.

"Hiyori how are you feeling?"

"Th-thanks for saving me. Between my...it it feels so..." She cried and Yato hugged her.

"I'm sorry. If I'd know sooner then this wouldn't of happened. It's all my fault." Yato said on the verge of tears.

"I'll be back." Fujisaki said as he felt bad for Hiyori and seeing his son wanting to cry.

"It's not your fault. I-I wanted to share my first time with with you...It was so scary I didn't think I would make it." She cried.

"Hiyori calm down, I'm here and dad's here. He won't get you again. I promise." Yato patted her back.

"My legs won't move, It pains me and he touched all over me...It-it...I..Yato." She cried even more.

"Hiyori, you need to tell me what exactly happened." Fujisaki said.

"Dad I don't think you should ask her right now." Yato said as he watched the half phantom girl in tears.

"It it's alright. I'll tell you." Hiyori shifted. "After I got home, I was in my room then..."

"Then?" Yato and Fujisaki said at the same time.

"Then I- he grabbed me and I tried stopping him but I wasn't strong enough..He slapped me and knocked me out then next thing I knew I I was in a room and he tore my clothes and he took his fingers and he he." She cried.

"What did he do with his fingers?" Fujisaki asked.

"He put it in me, I I'm having a hard time remembering."

"It's alright Hiyori, just let it all out." Yato stroked her hair.

"After he took off my underwear and forced his thing in my mouth and said that if I bite him he'll kill me. I couldn't move alright, I was tied to the chair!" She shouted in tears.

"That fucker." Fujisaki cursed.

"After he put his thing in me and fucked me and and then after that he said..." Hiyori sat up.

"What did he say?" Yato said.

"He said, 'No little girl could make me cum'. Thats what he said."

"The fuck?!" Fujisaki shouted, "He is one sick fuck! Who would even say that?!"

"Dad calm down." Yato said.

"Yeah alright." He replied.

"He might want to come back for me and I don't want this to happen again. What do I tell the others?! They will call me a whore!" Hiyori shouted.

"Hiyori look. We aren't going to tell Yukine, Kofuku or Daikoku. Please get some rest." Yato whispered to her.

"I don't feel like sleeping, leave me alone."

"Hiyori go to sleep." Fujisaki said.

"No stop forcing me!" Hiyori shouted. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She screamed as Fujisaki and Yato held her arms and legs and carried her to a room.

Fujisaki left Yato and Hiyori and went to the kitchen. He got two pills and a glass of water and had Yato feed it to Hiyori, which caused her to fall asleep shortly.

 **Morning**

"Lady Bishamon the Yato God is here to see you." Fumiha said as she walked through the door with Yato behind her.

"Come on in." She sighed.

"Bishamon, I think it's better if we keep this conversation private." Yato said.

"As you wish, everyone please leave." The God ordered.

"Yes Milady." All three regalias started to walk towards the door.

"Kazuma, I think you should stay." Yato said.

"Alright." Kazuma said as he went next to Bishamon.

"So what's the matter Yato?" Bishamon asked.

"It's about Hiyori..." He started.

"Did you use the rules I gave you before having sex?" Kazuma asked.

"I didn't fuck her."

"Then what happened to her? What about her do you want to talk about?" Bishamon asked slightly annoyed.

"She...she..." Yato looked like he was both angry and wanted to cry.

"Wait is she dead?!" Kazuma said in fear.

"No fuck! Don't give her a death penalty!" Yato shouted at Kazuma and Bishamon stood.

"Hey don't be shouting at him you little prick! Now tell me..what the fuck happened to your follower?!" Bishamon shouted at Yato.

"My follower? She's more than that to me alright! She got fucking raped! You know what?! Fuck it all! I waisted my fucking time coming here when I could be seeing about her God damnit!" Yato punched the table.

"Wait? She got raped?" Bishamon whispered.

"What the fuck?!" Kazuma said.

"Do you have any idea on who raped her?" Bishamon asked feeling a bit sick.

"It was Kugaha. That bastard got her as soon as she arrived home! He broke into her house and kidnapped her to fuck the innocence out of her!" Yato started crying.

"Kugaha? I thought we were done with him, what exactly did he want from her?" Bishamon asked.

"He..he said it was pay back for his fucking arm! WHAT THE FUCK DOES TAKING AN INNOCENT PERSON'S VIRGINITY HAS TO DO WITH ME AND HIM?! SHE DIDN'T DO ONE SHIT TO HIM AND NOW SHE'S FUCKING TERRIFIED AND SCARED, SO SCARED THAT SHE'S AFRAID TO TELL ANYONE!" Yato punched the wall.

"Why would Doctor Kuga do that?" Aiha said as she stepped back and she fell on something. "Oh doctor Kuga..." Aiha looked up.

"Hello there pretty pinky, I'm taking you for a ride." Kugaha smiled at her.

"Wait what are you doing here?! Leave me-" Aiha tried shouting in fear as he put a cloth and covered her nose and she passed out.

"Yato calm down. Veena and I will confront the Gods of fortune about this. Have you told Yukine about this?" Kazuma said.

"No I won't fucking do that. Yukine, Kofuku and Daikoku knows nothing about this and no one should let them know or hear about it you hear me?" Yato said.

"What was Hiyori's condition when you found her and did anyone else accompanied you if there was anyone else?" Bishamon asked.

"It was...I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I'm leaving." Yato said as he ran out.

Fujisaki was in his living room playing on his ps4. He paused the game when he heard coughing from upstairs.

"Hiyori what's- Jesus Christ...What the fuck is this?!" Fujisaki shouted and stopped when he saw Hiyori on the floor and a blood trail.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she covered herself in the blood stained sheet.

"Hey, take it easy." He tried taiming her.

"No!" She shouted and she slapped him.

"Oh no you didn't" Fujisaki said as he choked her against the wall. "Listen. I'm only trying to fucking help you. You don't want to see the other side of me now don't you? Be grateful that Yaboku is apparently in love with you, you understand!" Fujisaki said and after he threw her on the floor. It scared her.

"I'm sorry..." Hiyori apologized.

"Look I didn't mean to act out on you. You are sick and should try to control your behaviour."

"It's hard.." She stood.

"Oh God you're bleeding out. Fuck." Fujisaki cursed as he saw blood drip from between her legs.

"So what? It's probably my period." Hiyori said.

"I don't think it's that." Fujisaki said as he pushed her to the bed and began taking off her pants.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She shouted. "D-Don't rape me!" She screamed as he took off her pants.

"Just as I thought." Fujisaki said as he looked between her legs. "This is too fucking serious." He looked in shock.

"What?" Hiyori questioned.

"I think you should see a nurse." Fujisaki recommended.

"I..."

"Not any nurse but a Regalia that do medical stuff like this. I may be able to help you but I didn't study on treating an infected vagina."

"I'M INFECTED?!"

"No I mean't that a vagina that's bleeding after being raped."

"Well look it up...I'm not leaving this place unless we are going to my house or Kofuku's" Hiyori said.

"Fine. I'll be back, go wash up and wear a pad just in case." Fujisaki said as he left.

 **Dango Shrine**

"Yuki have you seen Yatty and Hiyorin?" Kofuku wondered.

"I don't know where he is, and Hiyori's suppose to help me with my home-work today. He was in a rush last night. I don't know why." Yukine said.

"Aww did he finally eat her? He must of broke her hymen~"

"Milady thats enough, you're going to scare him." Daikoku turned.

The phone began to ring and Kofuku went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kofuku is that you?" The voice said.

"Hey Yuki and Dai Dai, Yatty's on the phone~" She cheered.

"I won't be home for the next days, I don't know how long but Hiyori's sick and I have to take care her. She isn't doing so good right now." He sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Aww did Yatty broke her hymen~ tehe" She giggled.

"Her...Fuck!" Yato cursed over the phone.

"Yatty...What's wrong? This seems serious." Kofuku's cheerful expression faded.

"Please just put Yukine on the phone." Yato said.

"Yuki! Yatty wants to talk to you." Kofuku said sad and gave Yukine the phone when he came.

"Hello?" Yukine said.

"Yukine, look Hiyori is really ill and she isn't going to stop by for the next few days, she said that you should go on without her alright." Yato said.

"I don't understand what happened?" Yukine said.

"She got a really bad fever and she has stomach aches. Please inform this to Kofuku and Daikoku. I will be staying with her until she gets better." Yato said as he hung the phone.

Yukine walked over to Kofuku and Daikoku.

"What's wrong?" Daikoku asked.

"Yatty said he wouldn't be home and Hiyorin's sick. He said that he's gonna take care of her." Kofuku said.

"He said it would be a few days. Hiyori has stomach aches and a high fever but it will be gone soon." Yukine explained.

"I didn't know fucking a human would turn out like this." Daikoku said.

"Well she was a virgin after all." Kofuku wiped her tears.

"Kugaha?" Benzai asked in shocked.

"Here is his picture. I don't know what he want but he must be raping other innocent girls right now." Bishamon said as she held up the picutre of Kugaha.

"The man gotta rest his needs you know but this human girl? We should tell this to Takemikazuchi." Daikoku(ten) said.

"Why did Kugaha forced sex upon her?" Benzai asked.

"I think the best thing you should do is to go and inform him right now." Ebisu said. "Mr. Yato's bitch is in fear and one shall not suffer like her."

"You're right. Kazuma." Bishamon said.

"Yes, let's go." He replied.

 **After School**

"Ami, Hiyori isn't answering her phone." Akira complained.

"I think that something's up. She didn't show up at school today and she's ignoring calls." Aimi replied.

"Should we go visit her house? Fujisaki must know but he didn't show up at school." Akira stated.

"Well yeah, do you still have his number?" Aimi asked.

"Of course I do." Akira took out her phone and called Fujisaki.

"Hello?" Fujisaki answered the phone.

"Fujisaki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Hiyori is?"

"She's ill."

"What happened to her?"

"Things."

"Did the two of you-"

"You have one minute left." The phone operator said.

"I have to go, my phone credit is about to done. I'll call when I'm at her house. Bye."

"Wait!" Fujisaki shouted as she ended the call.

"Well...?" Aimi gave Akira a smirk.

"It's not good. Hiyori's really ill and we should go check up on her." Akira said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Yeah and I gotta buy another $200 phone card again in less than 24 hours." Akira said as she walked off.

 **Fujisaki's House**

"Hiyori where are you going?" Fujisaki asked as she left the room.

"I'm going to pee, is there a fucking problem with that?" Hiyori snapped at him.

"Make sure to change." He said as she left and went to the bathroom.

Hiyori locked the door behind her and pulled down the pants. She then pulled down the boxers and saw alot of blood on the pad. "Fuck!" She cursed then she went to pee.

While peeing she felt something hard coming and she tried to pee it out. It took several minutes until she heard a big splash in the toilet. "OH GOD NO!"

"Hm?" Fujisaki thought he heard something.

"NO! NO! NO!" he heard Hiyori's screams.

He rushed to see what was the noise about. He ran to the toilet and knocked the door. He then tried opening it but it was locked.

"Hiyori. Open the fucking door."

"No I I can't!" She cried.

Fujisaki ran and got the keys and open it.

"What the fuck happened?!" He looked in shock.

"I can't do this anymore." She cried.

"The fuck is that- Jesus Christ!" He looked in the toilet bowl. "Come on." He said as he went in the living room with her.

"Dad I'm home. The fuck is that smell?!" Yato covered his mouth.

"Yaboku, go give Hiyori a bath. She needs it." Fujisaki said and he looked like he was about to pass out.

 **Hiyori's House**

"Hiyori!" Akira called from infront the house.

Both Akira and Aimi tries knocking the door and ringing the bell but there was no answer. Akira turned the door handle and it was left unlocked.

"It's open." She said.

"Do we go inside? Someone might call the police on us." Aimi said.

"Don't be a cunt. Hiyori's in there." Akira said as she pushed Aimi on the floor and went inside the house.

Akira called but no answer then she walked up the stairs and saw trash on the floor. She ran up to Hiyori's room then screamed.

"Oh God! Hiyori?!"

"RIP laptop." Aimi came from behind her. "Call Fujisaki."

Akira took out her phone and called Fujisaki.

"Hello?" He said exhausted.

"Fujisaki where is Hiyori?" Akira said.

"She's sleeping?" He said.

"If she's sleeping then why is her house in a mess? Fujisaki tell me the truth. Where is she?" Akira said in a serious tone.

"Fine whatever she's at my place. Her parents got drunk and crashed the place that's why she came alright. She said something about a massive headache-" Fujisaki said as he got cut by a noise from his house.

"Hiyori just take it easy." Yato tried to calm her.

"*Cough cough cough* It fucking-" Hiyori said as she threw up.

"Is that Hiyori?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, listen I gotta go." Fujisaki said as he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Aimi asked.

"He said that you too fass." Akira said as she walked out.

"I'm too fass?" Aimi questioned herself as she picked up the broken laptop and took the hard drive. "Well I'll just borrow a few of her things and never return it tehe."


	3. A Test

**Fujisaki's House**

*Cough cough* Hiyori's sitting in the tub hanging over.

"Hiyori take it easy." Yato said as he rubbed her back. "You feel really...hot"

"I don't want to be in this tub forever.." Hiyori told him.

*knock knock*

"Yato I need you to finish wash her and bring her. Someone's here to see her." Fujisaki said through the door.

"Okay" Yato replied.

After Yato finished, he put Hiyori's clothes on her. He then helped her get to the living room where she sat on plastic.

"This is pretty intense for her. Damn..." The person said.

"Kazuma?" Hiyori looked up.

"I am here to help you get well." Kazuma said.

"I'm pretty sure Kugaha is still out there. That fucking asshole." Fujisaki said. "Regardless who the victim is, he shouldn't be raping people, be it humans or regalias. Too bad he can't touch a God."

*Cough Cough*

"Blood? Hiyori take some of this." Kazuma took out a bottle and gave her a liquid substance for her to drink.

Hiyori drank it then hugged Fujisaki and coughed on him.

"Oh God." Fujisaki said.

"I get that it must be working. She should take this twice a day." Kazuma said.

"Mmm be my daddy." Hiyori smiled at Fujisaki.

"You already have a father." Fujisaki said.

Kazuma took out an injection needle.

"No my daddy..I..want...you..too...fuck...mee!" Hiyori screamed at the last word feeling something stick in her.

"What the hell?" Kazuma said pulling out the needle.

"Don't do that again." Hiyori hugged Fujisaki. "Daddy please!"

"Please what?" He asked.

"Fuck me hard against the wall and in my mouth for good behavior today" Hiyori started rubbing the crotch of Fujisaki's pants and made him hard.

"Damn this human body. Fuck!" Fujisaki cursed himself. "Kazuma get her off."

"Daddy no!" Hiyori started screaming.

"I need to test the liquid when Hiyori releases orgasm to state the drug use."

"And how are we going to get her to orgasm? No one would fuck her in that state" Fujisaki asked.

"That's why I gave her the drink for her sudden mood change. Yato will be the one to make her orgasm. All he have to do is have a extremely dirty conversation with her and make sure that the cup is under her vagina hole." Kazuma said.

"Yaboku do the two of you need to be alone?" Fujisaki asked and he nodded.

Fujisaki and Kazuma left the room, leaving both Hiyori and Yato.

"Mmm Yato I always loved you...That face and that personality of yours..." Hiyori blushed.

'I can't let time waste. I need to get her to orgasm' Yato said in his mind.

"Hiyori. I want to fuck you so bad... Will you cum for me in a cup babygirl?" Yato asked.

"Of course I will. Whatever daddy wants...daddy gets ;)" Hiyori said as she grabbed the cup. "I want you to suck my breasts" Hiyori said as she took her shirt off.

Though she wasn't wearing any bra, Yato was amazed that her nipples where peek hard as they stood erectedly, ready to leak milk. Yato placed his mouth over the left nipple and began to suck. He groped the other breast and began to play with her perked nipple. Hiyori moaned feeling the warmth of his mouth sucking the fuck out of her nipple. The two men, Fujisaki and Kazuma stood at the door peeking, while beating their meats. Yato played with her breasts faster and sucked on it harder and she gave up.

"AAH!" Hiyori let out a loud moan as her orgasm dripped into the cup. Yato kissed her and took the cup. He then called for the two older men and they came 2 minutes later.

"Here." Yato said as he gave Kazuma the cup.

"So...when are you gonna fuck me daddy." Hiyori said seductively as she grabbed Yato's crotch.

"Ah! Just hold on a bit okay." Yato said as he dick twitched.

"Well someone wants to jack off." Fujisaki laughed.

"I'm going to run the tests. I'll be back." Kazuma said as he left.

Kazuma left and Fujisaki went into the kitchen. Hiyori desperately tried to get Yato to fuck her as he only pushed her away. Fujisaki came back with a bowl of water and threw it in her face and she began to cry. Yato hugged her and Fujisaki sat on the ground.

"Hiyori are you okay?" Yato asked. Noticing that she had stop bled from her private part.

"My stomach hurts. Am- am I going to h-have his... child?" She asked, shivering.

"No you will never. We already gave you medicines to take so that you won't bear his child." Yato said.

A video of Kugaha replayed in her head. He forcefully thrust his meaty 16 inch inside her...

"Ah!" Hiyori cried loud.

"Shh..."Yato tried to comfort her.

Aiha woke up in a familiar room. She sat back on a chair and closed her eyes. She deserve to be a little reckless slut in Kugaha's mind.

"Why hello there pretty pinky."

She jerked forward. Kugaha was standing in front of her. She thought before her tipsy brain realized he wanted to fuck her. He was smirking. "I'm sorry, to interrupt, but you realize you're using my office right now?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr Kuga." she said, the drug giving her the courage to emphasize the last word.

"Dr now, is it?" He asked, moving next to her, standing above her looking down with that look on his face.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

He reached forward and caressed her throat with one hand, she stood frozen in her seat. His seat. He held her face in his hands, silently thinking for a long minute. He continued to rub her neck with one of his hands while the other traveled to her crotch where he felt how wet she was. "Good girl."

That snapped her out of her stupor and she grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He smirked again as she unbuckled his pants and found a full on erection waiting for her.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," she said, as she licked him from the shaft of his penis to the tip, watching his face react the whole time.

"You're not the only one," he replied, his hands now stroking her hair.

But she didn't just want to tell him how much she wanted him, she wanted to show him or was this all part of his plan. She took all of his cock into her mouth and felt the familiar adjustment her throat made to accept it. She used to think this would make her gag, but practice told her it actually supplied more liquid from the back of her throat, making the whole process easier, and more pleasurable for him. The hand that suddenly tightened around her hair confirmed this.

"Get up," he said, hurriedly lifting her up and spinning her around. He grabbed her breasts roughly, bending her forward over the desk. Her only thought was, Yessss.

He lifted the small amount of material covering her butt and entered her from infront. His cock was 16 inches. It over-filled her on all sides, but it didn't hurt. He thrust into her roughly, but rhythmically.

"You've been very good pretty pinky, I thought it was time I give you another reward," Kugaha said, his voice lower. With that, he gave her ass a hard smack. She screamed in surprise and he chuckled.

He began thrusting harder, using one hand to position her hips and the other the massage her breast, occasionally pinching the nipple. She told him she was about to cum and he moved his hand down to her pussy to rub her clit and guide her along. She couldn't keep her voice down as pleasure took over her body, as her eyes rolled back into her head, as she felt him cum shot straight inside of her. Aiha jumped off of the table and stood on the floor. Kugaha had fucked her senselessly.

"Dr Kuga why didn't you use a condom?" Aiha asked in concerned, in tears.

"Well I don't know if my cum was salty like your cunt." Kugaha said as he watched her.

"You can't blame me that's how girls are, I was one of Bishamon's favorite until Kazuma took my spot." Aiha said as she cried on the floor.

Kugaha stood over her and she turned around.

 **Meeting**

"So you are trying to tell me that we should put the regalia Kugaha behind bars for sexually assulting the human girl?" Takemikazuchi asked.

"Yes." Benzaiten said.

"I will not have that happen. That is a waste of time." Takemikazuchi said.

"Why are you allowing such things?" She asked.

"Because I can." He replied.

"Fuck that you're such a dick man." Daikokuten said.

"I am not one but I own the organ." Takemikazuchi said.

"Fuck this shit I'm out." Daikokuten said as he left with the others behind him.

"This meeting isn't over." Takemikazuchi said but it was too late.

 **Takamagahara**

"I have returned." Kazuma said

"Welcome back. How did it went?" Bishamon said as sh sipped her tea.

"It was a handfull."

"Why do you say that?"

"We had Yato let her orgasm into a cup so I can test it. The injections have not went so well." Kazuma stated.

"Is that why you were masturbating?" Bishamon asked and he blushed.

"Uh..."

"I wasn't stung" Bishamon laughed.

"..."

"You know I could of helped you out." Bishamon said.

 **The Dango Shrine**

"Daidai Hiyorin isn't here yet." Kofuku wined.

"She's sick, don't you remember." Daikoku said.

"I wonder if we should visit her" Yukine said.

"No Yato said that we shouldn't." Daikoku stated.

"I hope she gets better soon." Yukine said.

Kofuku wanted to know what was going on with Hiyori. If she wanted to know, Daikoku would obviously stop her and she did not want that. Poor Hiyori was suffering terribly and have gotten barely any help from the people she knew .Hiyori wanted to keep this a secret because she was afraid of what people would think of her. For that Yato respected her wishes and told whom he think was possible to help her.

Hiyori Iki had just finished her midnight snack and brushing her teeth. Another day has passed and Hiyori hated it. She went into the room and laid down on the bed, getting ready to close her eyes for a new day. She started to sleep but was awaken by the sound which came from the front door.

She thought that it was just Yato or Fujisaki that opened the front door but she had a feeling that it wasn't just them that unlocked the front door. She steadily came off the bed and began to walk. There was definitely someone inside of the house. She walked into the hall to close the door but someone jumped on her and covered her nose with a cloth, inhaling that scent knocked her out.

Hiyori woke up and she began to scream. Kugaha was back and Hiyori was terrified. She did not want to die at a young age. She has a full life ahead and no intention on letting someone take it from her.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded.

"No. That's not what you want. You want money." She said.

"I wan't pussy." He said.

"Leave me alone!" Hiyori shouted as she slapped his hand from touching her.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded once more.

"No." She answered.

He pinned her to the bed and she began to struggle against him. She then broke free and ran for a door but he grabbed her and carried her back to the bed. He was angry.

"Let me go!" Hiyori shouted.

He began to stab her with the knife as she struggled once more. This time the knife broke and he was more angry than before. He went into the kitchen for another knife and saw Hiyori heading towards the door. He threw the knife at her and he sliced her hand and she fell to the ground.

He dragged her into the bathroom and was pissed. He did not want this fresh meat to escape. He locked the bathroom door and looked at her.

"Take off your pants." He demanded.

"If you are going to do this to me again can you use a condom please?" Hiyori asked him.

He shook his head fully knowing that he did not like condoms but to enter women raw. Hiyori took off her pants and she looked at Kugaha while he took off his. This was an opportunity for her. Kugaha pulled Hiyori by her hips and she slid between his legs, running for the door. He ran out of the bathroom and made it to the kitchen. She then reached for the front door and broke free, seeing the angry man behind her.

Hiyori run followed by the blood which dripped from her hands. She left the abandoned house and headed for the only place that she knew was always available for her. The Dango Shrine. Hiyori had lost Kugaha on her way but did not want to stop, fearing that she would still be caught. She was completely lost and she ended up somehow in her neighborhood. She no longer wanted to go home because it was now a dangerous place.

Someone saw Hiyori and stopped her. She wanted to scream but the dear woman knew that something had to be happening because no woman would run outside with no pants on. Hiyori asked her for a phone call and called Yato.

"Hello! Fast and affordable, delivery God Yato at your service!" Yato answered the phone.

"Yato. K-Kugaha. Someone jumped me and carried me to Kugaha. He-he tried to-" Hiyori was crying.

"Calm down.I need to get you out of here." Yato appeared from the phone.

"W-what was that?!" The woman asked Hiyori.

Hiyori began to cough and she passed out due to the lack of blood. The woman was about to pick up Hiyori but stopped when she saw Hiyori's body floating in the air.

"Someone help! This girl is haunted!" The woman screamed.


End file.
